A new mission
by BitterArchfiend
Summary: Zero, lazing around one day finds himself put up to the ultimate task. Read and find out what it is.
Disclaimer: I do **not** own the Rockman franchise. This is made for amusement purposes only.

Warning: My writing tends to be on the random side sometimes. So prepare yourselves because I write when I'm bored.

One day Zero was chilling on a sofa at the HQ building. Suddenly X came in through the doors with Axl trailing behind him.

"Zero! we have business to discuss." X had a serious face, that indicated it was top business.

Zero sat up and stretched a little bit. "What is it? A maverick attack? Is Sigma back!?"

X gave a depressed look at Zero. "No…..we are out of hair shampoo…"

Axl gave a sympathetic nod towards Zero.

"WHAT!?" Zero's hair started to bristle like a cat in a fight.

X let out a tired sigh "I got an order from Signis to get some, but unfortunately I'm to busy with some other work and we all know that we can't trust Axl with money."

Axl gave a small guilty look "Hey that was one time!"

X and Zero gave him a 'really' face.

"Ok ok so maybe it was every single time, but when I see all that stuff at GameStop I can't help myself."

X then directed his attention back towards Zero. "So are you up for it?"

Zero gave a small salute. "Anything for you and hair shampoo". He then dashed out as fast as possible feeling uncomfortable knowing that HQ didn't have anymore hair shampoo.

The red warrior drove off to the nearest store that would have what he was looking for.

Parking the bike he was riding on he hopped off and started speed walking up to the store.

The doors opened welcoming the red hero inside.

Zero finally finding the hair aisle spotted just **one** bottle left on the shelf.

However he looked to his left noticing a presence near him.

A purple themed reploid was near him, he had some kind of funny helmet that reminded zero of a star wars movie he watched recently.

Both of their eyes locked with each other and then looked towards the last bottle of hair shampoo on the shelf and then back at each other again.

Both getting the signal that someone else is after the same item, they both bolted towards the single bottle of shampoo on the shelf.

Being faster Zero grabbed the remaining bottle from the shelf, but as he was about to run for the checkout he felt a yank on his hair causing him to come to a sudden stop and dropping the shampoo.

The bottle started spinning out of the aisle and into to women's area.

"How dare you! You're going to pay for that!" Zero yelled.

The purple reploid ran past him "Haha sucker! That shampoo is mine!"

The purple reploid searched and then spotted the bottle underneath a changing room.

He ripped the door off of its frame. A shocked girl shrieked and started slapping the living crap out of him with her bag. Trying to ignore her fit he grabbed the bottle and ran off.

"Haha now I have what I came for, now I don't have to wear this helmet anymore."

Zero not far behind purple now. "Not if I can help it!" He then got up behind him and jumped up on him.

Rolling on the ground In a fit of punching and kicking, the bottle was flung in some other direction landing in front of an elderly woman who just so happens to be looking for shampoo.

She simply picked it up and checked out.

Zero and purple, who eventually found out his name was Vile, where kicked out the store for the uproar they were causing. Vile for some reason never got his bottle of shampoo simply because he refused to by it elsewhere, but the store decided not to restock the hair stuff so they wouldn't have another incident again.

Zero on the other hand, went to a different store and was able to get lots of shampoo for HQ.

Thus was the beginning of Vile's revenge.

Author's notes: Hey, hope you enjoyed the story. I noticed it's been awhile since I've posted anything but life started catching up on me and I'm on vacation in Chicago at the moment. Sorry if there were any grammar mistakes, I tried. So I started writing this after taking a shower… and this was the result. I then thought about how Vile always has a helmet on and came up with a reason why, lol messy hair and poof a story happend. So I thank you for reading and any reviews are always welcomed (0^0)

-BitterArchfiend


End file.
